


the experiment

by sammys_lover



Series: the experiment [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, I'm going to hell for writing this, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Oh My God, Oral, Oral Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream, he's so cute znd hot ugh, spencer eats you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dr spencer reid, your loving boyfriend, hears you moaning his name in your sleep, and he decides he wants to hear it again.</p><p>louder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the experiment

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank everyone for all these views and kudos and comments! i never thought i would actually be good at something like this, and I'm really glad i haven't disappointed.

***spencer's POV***  
I awoke to her voice, quiet and sweet, muttering something in her sleep. I rolled over to see her sleeping beside me, her hand curled into fists and gripping the sheets. I assumed she was having a nightmare, so I pulled her close, attempting to calm her.  
then I could make out a name. my name, that she had been moaning.

"spencer." 

I stiffened. surprised she was dreaming about me.

"oh, spencer..." she grunted, moaned, then continued. "yes, oh, h-harder...please."

my mouth went dry, and i froze, unsure of what I was supposed to do now. the sound of her moaning my name, and her pleads and breathy little sounds were music to my ears. I wished I could listen to those for the rest of my life. needing to hear more, I kissed her. I needed permission to...well...pleasure her.

 

***your POV***  
in your dream, spencer was on top of you, inside you. thrusting into you at an almost painful pace. you were making slow, sweet love. you were moaning and writhing and so close, and little did you know that spencer heard you, and the sound of his name in the form of breathy, needy moans passing your lips was literally one of the hottest things he'd ever heard. he leaned down and kissed you sweetly, both in the dream and in real life. he pulled away and stroked your face lovingly. "Y/N...wake up. Y/N?" your eyelids fluttered open slowly, and your (E/C) eyes were met with his wide brown ones.

his hair was disheveled from sleep and it was still dark out. you were not 100% sure what time it was.

"h-hey babe." you stuttered, a slight blush creeping across your cheeks. "what's going on?"

he smirked. "you were talking in your sleep again."

you buried your face in his chest. "how much did you hear?" you mumbled.

"well, you didn't really say much. you just kept moaning my name over...and over...and over."

you groaned. "god dammit."

he chuckled. "no, actually...it was..." he groaned. he took a breath. "y'know, there's something I've been wanting to try. like...an experiment?"

you looked up at him. "an experiment?" 

he nodded.

"erm...okay. what kind of experiment?"

he looked at you pleadingly. "just...try to keep an open mind." he was nervous, you could tell that much. you decided to trust him as he climbed on top of you, kissing you sweetly before moving down your neck, then your collar bone. "spence." you breathed. he smirked against your skin, and you quickly put two and two together as his finger hooked in your sweatpants, pulling them down. "is this okay?" he looked up at you, awaiting your answer. you nod breathlessly, not believing the situation. he continued sucking his way down your body, never breaking eye contact with you.  
he pulled your panties down, too, and you blushed in the darkness. "spencer, what..."

you stopped talking as he slowly spread your legs apart. "am I still okay to..." he stopped. "yes, oh...yeah. go ahead. you're okay." he smiled a little and chuckled nervously. "I've never, um...just let me know if I hurt you, okay?" you giggled a little. "okay."  
he spread you legs wider, and kissed you inner thigh, making his way up one, then moving over to work on the second one. a few mewls had escaped your parted lips. "spencer..."

he exhaled, and his warm breath made you quiver. then he slowly pressed a small kiss to your clit. you gasped. he looked up at you with worried eyes. you nodded, and he ducked back between your legs, circling his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves, then licking all the way down to your opening, then back up, working his tongue in and around your delicate folds. "oh, god. oh, spencer." your hands were tangled in his hair, and you were a moaning mess. his tongue was lapping up and down and swishing and doing things to you that made you crave more. "spenc- OH!" he had slowly pushed his tongue into your opening, and he kept going. you were panting, the knot in your stomach getting tighter and tighter. once his tounge had gone as far as it could, he pulled it out, and then shoved it back in the perfect precision. "OH, Spencer, yes!" he swirled his tongue around, then pulled it out, repeating the action, then bringing a hand up to rub on your clit. then you couldn't take it anymore.

the knot in your stomach came undone. you came, and were hit with a huge wave of pleasure, pulling his hair, yelling his name.

things didn't stop there. after you came, he licked up your wetness, still going, and the previous knot was instantly replaced. you were already writhing, moaning. a quivering mess. his hot mouth is still making good work of your sex. his mouth and tongue lapping, sort of like how you eat an overly juicy fruit. you were still tugging his hair, and knew you were close again. "spencer, p-please, I'm so..." your hips started rocking into his face, and he grabbed your ass, pulling you closer. "spencer, god. s-so close..."  
he pulled one hand down and slipped a long finger into you, swishing it around before pulling it out. you whimpered at the loss of his finger and his mouth on you. looking down, you saw him licking his finger clean, staring right at your face. he made a satisfied noise that made you inhale sharply. he slipped his finger back inside you, then a second, then he rubbed them against your g-spot, and took your clit into his mouth at the same time. "OH, FUCK, SPENCER." your hips rocking, unable to control it, screaming garbled curses and his name, you were hit with one of your most intense orgasms ever.

you lay panting, and spencer remains between your legs for a moment, then props himself up on his elbows, looking up at you. his mouth and chin shine with your juices. he smirks. "good?" he asks, wiping his mouth and chin off with the back of his hand. you laugh and cover your face, rubbing your eyes. "oh, god spencer...that was..." you moaned, letting your arms fall limp on your sides. "what brought this on?" you asked breathlessly and he gathered up your panties and sweatpants, slipping your underwear back on. "you were moaning my name in you sleep, and..." he shrugged."i guess I just wanted he hear you...scream it?" he smiled sheepishly, pulling your sweatpants back up and re-tying them loosely. he made his way back up the bed and threw the covers over the two of you, holding you close. "you taste amazing, by the way." you giggled, elbowing him lightly. "I love you, spencer." you said quietly. "and I love you, Y/N." the last thing you saw was his caring eyes and sweet smile before falling back asleep.


End file.
